A Living Nightmare
by Chibi Rose Angel
Summary: She never saw him coming until it was too late.


_**Author's Notes**_: First of all, I know I said I wouldn't be updating my stories or writing anything new but I couldn't help myself! It's Halloween and I felt like writing something creepy. I hope this is spooky enough for you guys! And by the way, please don't ask me where this bunny came from. It's meant to be weird and dark. Also, before I get any complaints on characters being OOC or the length of the story, I wrote the story and the characters this way on purpose. You're supposed to be uncomfortable, disturbed, etc, etc when you read this story. If that's not good enough for you then think of this story as an AU fiction then. All of you lovely readers already know the drill! If you read, please do drop me a review. Constructive criticisms are welcomed as well and this story hasn't been properly beta read yet either so any glaring grammar/dialogue errors are my fault. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT or anything else related to the TMNT franchise.

At first, the pain had been nothing more than fleeting instances. Every now and then, it felt like a jolt of electricity would shoot throughout her entire body. Now, however, the pain was gradually becoming worse but she never gave him the satisfaction of seeing her cry or scream.

She was trained better than that but at the moment, she felt absolutely terrible. There wasn't an inch of her body that didn't ache. The only comfort she had was the fact that she managed to take down a sizable chunk of his men before she was captured.

No, captured wasn't the right word. To put it bluntly, she had been ambushed. For a very brief moment, they actually thought they managed to catch her off guard. They weren't very pleased, however, when she began fighting back.

She hadn't been heavily armed at the time but she was making quick work of them until he joined the fight. That's when everything effectively went to hell. While she was effectively fighting off several men as well as their leader, she never saw the eighth man loading a gun. It wasn't until she felt the dart hit her in the back that she knew she was finished.

Now, she was being held against her will, trapped in a holding cell with no possible means of escape. Perhaps what was truly disgusting about this whole ordeal wasn't the fact that she had been defeated in battle. It was the mere fact that when they got her to headquarters, they performed a full body search on her. Of course, she couldn't fight back because she was still in the process of shaking off the drugs in her system. Once they were done with her, they placed her in a unit that was completely bare except for a bed. Apparently, they didn't want to take any chances of her getting a hold of a weapon or one of theirs, which is why he was the one who always came to her cell.

She was trying her hardest to concentrate on anything else except for the pain but she was fighting a losing battle. The pain might have temporarily subsided but it came back. It always came back twice as bad too.

As the footsteps grew closer, however, she scowled fiercely as she spat out hoarsely, "To what do I owe the pleasure Bishop?" She didn't even bother making eye contact with him. She truly hated this man even more so than she did before this happened.

"I've come to see my new favorite test subject. Can't very well let you die now that we've come so far." He replied smoothly.

She didn't need to open her eyes to tell that he was arrogantly smiling at her. She could practically hear it in his voice. She did, however, open her eyes when he placed his hand on her cheek. Her emerald green eyes were blazing with unspoken threats of fury and contempt.

"Now, now. Getting angry with me won't do you any good. After all, you can't very well harm me. Especially not in your current state…" He trailed off as he removed his hand from her cheek.

The scowl never left her face as she turned her head to the side, facing away from him. She couldn't very kill him but if it was the last thing she did, she would make sure she got out of this alive. Once she recovered, she could exact her revenge on him and his entire army. Until then, however, she was stuck with him and his seemingly endless tests.

As he began walking to the door of her holding cell, a burst of pain shot through her again, causing her to bite her lip and curl into a tight ball on the bed. His smile grew just a bit as he turned back to her, "Those won't be an issue for much longer Karai."

The door closed as the tears finally rolled down her cheeks.

Deep down, she always suspected what those tests were for but she never wanted to admit let alone believe that he would stoop so low. She was now living proof that he could and would do anything so long as his findings weren't connected back to him.

Her tears quickly gave way to sobs. There was no way she could hold off the overwhelming feelings of despair that had threatened to consume her for the past few months. No one was coming for her and no one would want someone as damaged as her anyway.

Bishop had truly crossed the line. It was bad enough that he managed to strip her of her dignity, pride and honor. Now he had taken away her humanity as well the day he chose her to produce him an heir.

Through bleary eyes, she could only stare in a mixture of utter disgust and sorrow at her swollen abdomen. She never had any intention of becoming a mother but Bishop had given her no choice in the matter.

The constant blood work, genetic testing, shots and examinations alone had come close to breaking her spirit but nothing compared to the tests. The ones where they would force her to fall asleep, only for her to come to hours later and not being able to remember anything… Her only proof that they had experimented on her would be the new scars or bruises, she would always find somewhere on her body.

Day in and day out, she was powerless to do anything. Bishop had done the one thing that no one else could do. He managed to completely break her spirit. Had anyone seen her now, they would be mortified to witness the state she was in.

A strong, capable woman reduced to a simpering, weak, cowardly test subject. Oh her father would just love to see her now. She could just picture him in her head, filled with such bitter loathing at just the sight of her. Instead of sharp, calculating eyes, a confident stride and commanding presence, he would have seen nothing more than a useless fool.

She never wanted this happen but she had never been a very fortunate person in the first place. All her life, one incident after another occurred in which none of them went in her favor. Now, she just wanted to die and be done with this life. She'd been dealt an unjust hand and up until now, she never cared about any of that.

Tonight, however, was a different story. She could feel that monster growing inside of her. Sometimes, it would press against her stomach and other times, she could feel it kicking her. There were even a few times where if she listened closely enough, it was almost as if she could hear a strong and steady heartbeat.

As she lay in bed, crying herself to sleep, she found herself wishing once again that her nightmare would just end so she could be put out of her misery.


End file.
